


Peaceful Dreams

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [94]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lamp - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, or - Freeform, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“They’re so cute when they’re asleep.” Oh my gosh, for lamp?? Please?? I love the lamp dynamic when two of the boys are just being cute and the other two are just loving their cute boyfriends quietly in the background.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Kudos: 44





	Peaceful Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “They’re so cute when they’re asleep.” Oh my gosh, for lamp?? Please?? I love the lamp dynamic when two of the boys are just being cute and the other two are just loving their cute boyfriends quietly in the background.

“Why are we whispering?” Virgil asked as Roman pulled him through to the living room. He nearly stumbled as Roman’s enthusiastic haste forced him to go a bit too quickly, but the other side caught him with a grin, holding his finger to his mouth. 

“You’ll see!” He murmured back, wrapping an arm around Virgil’s waist and gesturing to the sight on the couch. Curled up together fast asleep were Patton and Logan, and Virgil felt his heart melt a bit at the sight. Patton was loose-limbed, sprawled comfortably on his back with his mouth open and soft snores coming from his nose. Logan was burrowed between the back of the couch and Patton, ear over his heart and looking incredibly peaceful with his glasses off and lips turned up in the smallest of smiles. 

“They’re so cute when they’re asleep,” Roman sighed, barely audibly. Virgil had to agree, humming softly. 

He could’t resist the urge to tease Roman a little thought. “And when they’re awake, they’re not?” He asked, watching as his boyfriend tried to explain what he’d meant. He quieted him with a kiss on the cheek, and they curled up together on the other side of the sectional, perfectly happy to spend some time just watching their other boyfriends peacefully resting together. They really were cute like that, after all. 


End file.
